Memory Lapse
by Rotom
Summary: Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. It knows everything, and yet you know nothing.


Sorry about the giant month of nothing from me. School can be quite annoying sometimes, can't it? That and the fact that I've not had any decent ideas for a FanFiction or One-Shot, so...yeah. I do have a decent one, so you might see another soon. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! My spell check screwed up on this one, so there's most likely going to be a spelling error or grammatical error somewhere.

Also, in this fic I have it spelled with the accent-e, because when you spell 'Poke Ball' without the accent...well, you can see why.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uxie, Houndoom, Snowpoint City, or anything else related to Pokémon seen or mentioned in this fic.**

---

"_Look not into the Pokémon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are…"_

A slim form stood silhouetted in the cave's entrance against a pure white bounty of snow. Lined against a rocky wall was a small bag, and beside it lay two unopened Poké Balls. One was a pure black on both sides with an elegant gold color around the brim-A Luxury Ball. The other was striped on top with yellow and green. This one was a Nest Ball.

The silhouetted trainer refused to move and remained there as she fiddled with the small red contraption in her hands. Was she in the right place? Was this the right cave? What time was it? Would a Dusk Ball work? She had so many unanswered questions. As such, she seemed to be flipping through the pages of the Pokédex, muttering her own distasteful comment with the Pokémon she passed.

"Gallade are just manly Gardevoir. Probopass are weird-looking. Dusknoir scare me. Frosslass are overused. Rotom are psychopathic lawnmowers. Uxie are…" She paused.

"Uxie. Now _that's_ the Pokémon_ I'm _after." Once again, she paused to be met by her faint echoing voice bouncing off the walls of the cave and then dissolving away into the blizzard outside. "What does my friend say about you, Uxie?"

Her 'friend' in question was the Pokédex. It responded back to her in a mechanical voice, "Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon. When Uxie flew, it is said that people gained knowledge to solve problems. When Uxie emerged, it is said that people gained knowledge to increase their quality of life. When Uxie looks into our eyes, it is said…"

"I've heard enough," She cut in, closing it and placing it into the fur-lined pocket of her oversized winter coat. Her friend beeped in protest as it was shut prematurely. "Be quiet."

Her name was Cassie Grey, and she was on a mission: Capture the legendary Pokémon Uxie. She was properly stocked up with a reasonable amount of Heal Balls, Ultra Balls, Dusk Balls, Quick Balls, and just about any other kind of Poké Ball possible. The endless amount of Elixers and Revives that could be seen crammed into her bag showed she wasn't going to go down anytime soon. She was going to get that Uxie.

The first objective was simply finding that pesky Pokémon.

She remained standing in the doorway for a few more minutes before stepping fully into the cave, muttering about how she'd scream if this Pokémon _pulled a Mesprit_. The cave was oddly warm, despite being located next to the chilly area of Snowpoint City, and she was forced to remove her large coat, dropping it carelessly into the clear water that pooled at her feet.

"Let's see…If I were a smart Pokémon, where would I hide?" She placed emphasis on the word 'smart' as if to taunt Uxie out of its hiding place. Not so. "Uxie! I know you're in here!"

There was a painful silence.

"Alright, have it the _Cassie Way_." She placed one hand on her hip as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a regular Poké Ball. "Flame, it's your turn!"

A large, dog-like creature materialized, although it was nothing like a regular dog. It had longer, unsheathed claws and horns as well as well as a thin, pointed tail. There was an eerie skull on it's neck and shackles on its feet. It was obviously asleep, snoring loudly, and Casie frowned.

"Get up, you lazy Houndoom! We've got a Uxie to catch!"

Flame, as the Pokémon was apparently nicknamed, opened one red eye sleepily and glanced at her. Finally he got up and yawned loudly, pointing his orange muzzle at the ceiling. It glanced at her as if to question her why she was after another legendary. She'd failed to capture Jirachi, so why do Uxie? Why not Arceus or Mew? They'd just be left to rot in the computer anyways.

"Use Taunt!" Cassie bellowed.

Flame was still half-asleep and it took a long pause before he could finally get up, and, even then, it was to stretch his stiff muscles. Cassie said nothing at this and a full two minutes after the command was issued, Flame tilted his head and opened his mouth to use the aforementioned move.

"Yoookshee..."

The voice sounded as if someone was trying to say the focused legendary's name, but utterly failed. It seemed to echo in one ear and out the other. A pregnant silence followed. Flame canceled his attack at Cassie's order.

"Alright, where are you, Uxie?"

Silence.

"Uxie?" Cassie sounded like a bickering father and son and she glared impatiently at nothing. "I heard you!"

Flame rolled his eyes. Cassie was left looking at where she presumed the voice had come from. She was about to call out again, when suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around with a small squeak to find she was closer to the blessed Pokémon than she felt was comfortable.

Uxie was hovering mere centimeters from her face. It was oddly small, the complete opposite of a deity like Groudon, and was just as cute as the other two in the trio. It was looking into her eyes-or it would have been, if it'd had its eyes open. Like the Mesprit and Azelf she'd seen, this Pokémon, too, had the same crystalline, blue-furred, twin tails with the red gem crafted on each and the same shade of crimson on its head, but it had a rounded, gold head. It reminded her of something along the lines of _Goldilocks Gone Wrong._

Cassie quickly made distance. "Uh…hello there, Uxie…"

"Uxie?" It mimicked, and tilted its head in what seemed like genuine confusion. "Yooksee?" Uxie repeated its name on a slower, lower note. "Yookshe?"

Cassie inched closer to her bag as Uxie started nearing her again. Azelf refused to near her and Mesprit simply gave her a game of tag, so she was unused to being this close to one of the Lake Trio. She eyed an empty Quick Ball. Maybe she could capture Uxie before it found out…

She stated in a loud, clear voice, "I've come to challenge you, Uxie!" Her words were met with a chorus of the same repeated word: Uxie, Uxie, Uxie. She smacked herself. "For you to be the Pokémon of Knowledge, you don't even know English."

"Uxie." It responded cheerfully. Was it smiling? "U-Uxie."

"You act like a Mew," Cassie observed rudely. Without thinking, she hurled the empty Quick Ball at Uxie. Uxie, oddly enough, saw it coming and instead of dodging it, it hit it with its tail like they were playing baseball. The Quick Ball smacked Flame on the head, and he looked at Uxie in restrained annoyance before lying down to dodge any other possible projectiles.

"Okay, strike that. You act like a hyperactive Mew."

This certainly wasn't the she'd read about in the books. It acted more like a playful child instead of a balanced Pokémon of Knowledge. The books always said the world couldn't live without knowledge, emotion, or willpower. Certainly it could live without _this_ kind of knowledge.

Cassie eyed Uxie, who was floating around playfully, waving an arm as if to say, "_Come get me!_"

Cassie threw another Quick Ball._ Swish! _The ball flew outside and fell into the water. Uxie certainly seemed to be enjoying this charade. Cassie tried again. Three more Poké Balls were easily batted away. She got out her friend again.

"What is with you?" She asked Uxie curiously as the device loaded the selected page.

Uxie responded with its usual, "Uxie, Uxie Uxie!"

Below her, the Pokédex answered her question when the Knowledge Pokémon couldn't. "Pokémon personalities can range from being very energetic to being extremely pessimistic. They can affect their stats accordingly. This Pokémon seems to have the Naïve nature."

"Well that explains it, then." Cassie noted. She yelled suddenly, "Flame! Hit it with a Crunch!"

Flame's ears perked and he leaped up when his name called. His face seemed to show it wasn't a good idea to bite the happy Pokémon, but he obeyed anyways. He charged at Uxie with a loud, "Houndoom!"

Uxie's tail twitched as it watched the clumsy Houndoom. Just as it neared, it flew up higher and laughed when Flame ended up crashing into the cave wall. Cassie watched them in awe. This was ridiculous. In her mind, _attacks_ were supposed to be bouncing off the walls, not _Flame_ bouncing off the walls.

"Are you kidding me, Uxie?"

"Uxie Uxie, Uxie!" It responded playfully. "Zee, Uxie!"

Cassie growled and glanced at Flame. "Keep using Crunch!"

Uxie apparently thought this was a game. When Flame finally got a grip on its tails, it _still _thought it was a game. Despite its failing health, it started flying around, dragging the Dark-Type Pokémon with it.

"Uxie! This is humiliating!" Cassie hissed as Uxie somehow managed to lift the heavy dog Pokémon off the ground momentarily. "You're supposed to battle me, not play with me!"

Uxie looked at her when she spoke, pausing its game. Flame growled under the short, fine fur. Uxie ignored it. "Uxie?"

When the Pokémon showed no signs of stopping, she growled and shot, "Faint Attack!" That attack never missed, and neither did it miss Uxie. Uxie was sent spiraling to the floor.

"Uxie!"

Maybe _now_ it'd take her seriously.

The injured Uxie began levitating again as it surveyed itself. It wore the confused and hurt expression of a lost puppy, but Cassie didn't care. Then, unexpectedly, it shouted, "Uxie!"

Flame was down in an instant, unconscious. Cassie gaped momentarily, wondering how the heck a wild Pokémon could know the TM move, Water Pulse. She didn't question it after that. That made it more rare, after all. She grabbed the familiar Luxury Ball from earlier and hurled it. It froze in midair, to Cassie's surprise, and glowed a faint blue. She gaped when she knew what Uxie was using: Psychic.

The Luxury Ball flew away and splashed into the freezing water outside. Cassie growled angrily. "Alright, just for that, I'm going to capture you and make sure you… …Hey!" She was no longer standing on solid ground. Instead, she, too, was floating.

Uxie was levitating beside her with that same childish grin again, but this time, it spoke in an angry, chilling voice, "Uxie…"

The Psychic was suddenly broken when a torrent of fire shot at Uxie from below. Uxie easily manipulated it again, dropping Cassie, who landed with a loud shriek. The Flamethrower shot back at Flame, who didn't dodge it in time. It smacked him head-on. Flame fell to the ground and Cassie instantly cursed herself for not having a Houndoom with the ability Flash Fire.

Cassie was left facing Uxie.

Uxie seemed to glare at her as it twitched its tails angrily. Cassie reached for the Nest Ball, but she found in horror that it was gone as well. She backed up against the wall, pulling everything out of her bag with Uxie's sightless body levitating behind her. Where were her Revives? Her Elixers? Where was anything? She didn't even have an Oran Berry anymore!

"Uxie, you little…" Cassie growled. Uxie neared her. "Don't…stay away from me, you…you…crazy thing!"

"Yookshe?" It responded, tilting its head again in curiosity. "Uxie?"

This was certainly_ not _how she wanted to capture the Being of Knowledge. She came in here with a confident attitude, several Pokémon, and many Poké Balls. Now she had no Pokémon, no items, and even her coat was no longer there. She trembled when Uxie closed in on her again.

_"Uuuuxxiiiee…"_

------

Cassie groaned when she lifted up her head again, raising it out of the clear puddle. The water dripped off her head as she yawned. She felt the same light tap on her nose again, and opened her eyes to find a small, levitating Pokémon. It seemed genuinely concerned as it peered into her face with closed eyes and waved two blue tails in worry.

_Oh, how cute! I wonder what that Pokémon is here for?_

"Uxie?" It inquired nervously, sensing her lack of response.

Cassie looked around carefully to see if her vision and sight were alright. Then she flexed each joint and muscle slowly. No broken bones. Nothing else was around, not a soul or item except for Uxie and her. She looked at the Pokémon again. "I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Uxie!" It seemed to glow at the praise. Uxie spun around for a few moments and Cassie giggled slightly. Suddenly it stopped and hovered back down to her sight again. "Uxie?" It asked, tilting its head.

Cassie looked at it carefully. "Huh?"

"Uxie?" It repeated. Cassie understood when it waved its arms and tails in a friendly manner. She smiled in response.

"What a silly question; of course I'll play with you."


End file.
